


Drugged

by iscriptikus



Series: My Bits n Pieces [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, drugged non
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscriptikus/pseuds/iscriptikus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hostage situation gets a little weird when the sedatives are mixed up and a very handsy Tifa causes a certain remnant confusion and distress. And of course Kadaj thinks the whole thing is hilarious.<br/>Just a drabble that may one day turn into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drugged

The heavy heat in his stomach was getting stronger.

If only she would stop squirming, panting and making those strange little noises and then maybe he would be able to stop staring at her.

It was supposed to the perfect plan.

Big Brothers most beloved, held captive until and exchange could be made for Mother.

One of Kadaj’s neater and more workable plans. 

However, mixing up the sedative with something quite the opposite had not been a part of that perfect plan.

Tifa Lockheart, beautiful martial artist, formerly of environmental terrorist group AVALANCHE, was now in the throes of a powerful stimulant that was generally used to encourage chocobos’ to mate.

Why Yazoo had such a thing in his supplies was a question Loz was uncertain he wanted an answer to.  
Especially when later searching for an antidote, he also found a number of other things that he could guess what the use was for, but not identify from personal experience. 

Yazoo and Kadaj had been acting a bit weird lately and he was pretty certain they had been kissing the other day, which was okay he guessed- it wasn’t like he was jealous or anything, just curious and a bit confused.

He also didn’t want to say something that would start Kadaj being cruel to him.  
The biting cruel mockery of his powerful emotions was unfair, but Kadaj took pleasure in rubbing it in.

It was frustrating that he lacked the quickness of mind that Kadaj revelled in, but he was fast on his feet and that had to be enough.

Anyway, the more important issue now was the moaning, writhing girl right in front of him.

Yazoo had extricated himself quickly after she has leapt into his arms, smothering the long haired gunman with kisses and touches that Loz determined from Yazoo’s reaction were very much unwelcome.

Kadaj walked in at that point and after a quick explanation of what had occurred, proceeded to laugh himself silly.

Yazoo has not been pleased. After shoving the girl into Loz’s arms he had stormed out, his face very cross.

Kadaj finally jumped up from the floor, where he had been practically rolling around, and ordered Loz to watch over the prisoner and to try and keep her distracted and away from Yazoo for the time being.

He marched out and shut the door behind him, leaving Loz in his present predicament.

It had taken some effort, but he had managed to hold her down and secure her to the makeshift bed, before settling down on the small chair, the only other piece of furniture in the room.

At first he was okay with the situation. 

He had some self discipline and could be very patient.  
Dealing with Kadaj and being gently tutored by Yazoo had helped in that area, but he’d had precious few intimate dealings with the opposite sex.  
Or with any sex for that matter.


End file.
